Conventionally, a braking control apparatus for an electric vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H5-270387 is known. This conventional braking control apparatus for an electric vehicle is configured such that, during execution of ABS control, it controls the torque of a drive motor from a range for a regeneration mode to a range for a power running mode, while maintaining a hydraulic braking force command value at the same value as the previous hydraulic braking force command value; i.e., maintaining a constant mechanical braking force.
Conventionally, a braking force control apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H10-297462 is also known. This conventional braking force control apparatus is configured such that, during execution of ABS control, it reduces both hydraulic braking force and regenerative braking force when a slip ratio exceeds a threshold value, and gradually increases the hydraulic braking force, while maintaining the regenerative braking force at a constant level, when the slip ratio becomes lower than the threshold value. In this conventional braking force control apparatus, when the regenerative braking force decreases to zero, the regenerative braking force is prevented from decreasing further, whereby the regenerative braking force is prevented from assuming a negative value; that is, generation of driving force during braking operation is prevented.
Conventionally, a braking force control apparatus for an automobile as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-97204 is also known. This conventional braking force control apparatus for an automobile is configured to perform feedback control such that a slip ratio of each wheel coincides with a target slip ratio, calculate a motor torque command value so as to control the braking/driving torque of a motor, and set a motor torque target value for securing positive and negative motor torque control ranges. This conventional braking force control apparatus for an automobile is configured such that, after having determined to perform ABS control, it performs feedback control such that the detected motor torque coincides with a target motor torque, and calculates a frictional braking torque command value so as to control the frictional braking torque of a mechanical brake.
Conventionally, a driving force control apparatus for a vehicle and a driving force control method for a vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-210798 are also known. In the conventional driving force control apparatus for a vehicle and the conventional driving force control method for a vehicle, during preparation for collision avoidance operation or preparation for ending of the collision avoidance operation, the magnitude of torque of each electric motor is compared with a preload torque. In the case where the magnitude of the torque of the electric motor has not yet reached the preload torque, the torques of the electric motors for driving front and rear wheels are determined such that the torque of the electric motor for driving the front wheels and the torque of the electric motor for driving the rear wheels reach the preload torque and such that the electric motor for driving the rear wheels is operated in a power running mode so as to cancel out a force generated by operating, in a regeneration mode, the electric motor for driving the front wheels.
Conventionally, a control apparatus for a vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2009-273275 is also known. This conventional control apparatus for a vehicle is configured such that, in the case where a driving force or braking force which is applied to front or rear wheels on the basis of a driving force distribution ratio calculated so as to restrain pitching or bouncing of the vehicle body assumes a value close to zero, the apparatus controls a friction brake mechanism so as to apply predetermined braking forces to the front or rear wheels, and applies to the front or rear wheels driving forces for canceling out the predetermined braking forces.
Conventionally, a braking apparatus for an electric vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H8-98313 is also known. This conventional braking apparatus for an electric vehicle is configured such that, upon switching from a regenerative braking mode to an ABS mode, the apparatus reduces the amount of electric power regenerated through regenerative braking, and performs changeover from regenerative braking to hydraulic braking.